My Little Ponies Wiki:Regulamin
Monolog Podstaw O Czym jest ta wikia ? Jest to wikia opierająca się na fanowskich kucykach z mlp. Można wymyślać przeróżne historie ale nie Mary, Gary itd To niszczenie fabuły i samej bajki. Czy można dodawać postacie nie bedące w fabule MLP Nie. Dlatego wszystko musi być związane z MLP. Czy mogę mieć multikonta? Na Multikonta przymykam oko ale jeśli jesteś niegrzeczny, utrudniasz, szkodzisz wiki zgodnie z innymi zostaniesz zablokowany na posiadające przez ciebie konta. Dlaczego muszę być grzeczny? Ze względu na kulturę i szacunek. Administracja też jest kulturalna wobec ciebie to ty tez staraj się. Czy może być Equestria Girls i Zwierzęta. Można wporwadzić w artykułach swoich wzmiankę. Jednak nie wolno tworzyć artykułów o Equestri Girls. Zwierzęta są udostępnione bo występują w fabule. Czy mogę pomóc? Tak oczywiscie możesz wice pomoc a zostaniesz po cięzkiej prqacy i wkładzie wynagrodzony. Ogólnie #Jest to wikia opierająca sie na zasadach i prawie zgodnie z RP. #Piszemy w języku polskim. #Przestrzegamy ortografi i interpunkcji. 4. Na Wiki czego nie wolno robić i co nam grozi w karach: *Napewno nie można spamować offtopować w miejscach nie wyznaczonych, *trollować profile, artykuły, brudnopisy, blogi i chat *, zachęcać do piractwa wszelkie osoby *, obrażać użytkowników z nudów lub z zemsty *posylać,pornografii, *Zachęcać do rasizmu lub go pokazywać *Wzburzać do agresji lub ukazywać na tle religijnym i ogólnym. 5. Za pomoc na sferze wiki można otrzymać: pochwałę, medalion lub stanowiska: Moderatora lub jak się postarasz Admina. 6. Nie zezwalamy na kopiowanie od innych Wiki wszelkich treści artykulów jak i profili ponieważ to jest kradzież. 7. Nie zezwalamy na : Groźby, hakowania, obraźliwych słów, trollowania, pornografii, nietolerancji i agresji. 8. Nie zezwalamy za podszywanie się za kogoś. Jeśli user uwaza że ktos za niego podszywał się a ma te same ip uważamy to za kłamstwo. 9.Nie zezwalamy na kopiowanie tej wiki. 10.Można promować ale za zgodą. Obrazy i Profile # Na Wiki prosimy dodawać obrazki legalne z pozwoleniem od autora. #Można dodawać własnego autorstwa. #Można dodawać obrazki ale związaną z MLP ( Zwierzęta i Ludzie są wyjątkiem))nie mieszając z innymi kategoriami lub filmami. Tzn nie mogą być postacie np. z Naruto. Mogą mieć magię, ale obrazy nie mogą być z tej bajki. #Proszę dodawać do obrazów licencje. Za niedodanie w ciągu 7 dni grozi usunięcie zdjęcia. #Obrazy które nie posiadają licencji, będą skasowane w ciągu 5/7 dni. #Obrazy można podpisywać, choć nie trzeba. #Nie wolno kopiować od innych obrazów. #Nie wolno także bez zgody brać obrazów. #Profile mogą być przez was czytelne lub obrazkowe, ale z przestrzeganiem regulaminu. #Na profilu nie wolno zadręczać. Tzn ciągle dręczyć osobę. #Już od 1 września będzie obowiązywał zakaz na multikonta. Osoba która zrobi 1 września multikonto zgodnie z regulaminem zostanie zablokowana. Dlaczego? Multikonto to niepotrzebne robienie dodatkkowego konta: Wyjątek jeśli utracił dane, włamanie, choroba wtedy porpsimy taką osobę o zamknięcie konta. #Obrazki proszę dodawać z opisem np Wilk, Pies itd #Proszę by profile nie miały nazw obrażających. #Wedle prawa osoby poniżej 13 lat nie powinny być dopuszczane. Jednak są wyjątki za dobre zachowanie i chęć pomocy. jeśli będziesz wulgarny, wandalizował, groził administracja zablokuje. To nie wredność z naszej strony. Jeśli są dowody twojej zbrodni to tylko ty jesteś winny a nie my)Wszelkie osobiste ataki na administratora będą brane pod uwagę a ty dostaniesz niestety karę. Chat #Na chacie rozmawiamy swobodnie na przerożne tematy. #Na Chacie przestrzegamy ogólnego regulaminu i zasad Netykiety. #Jeśli użytkownik lub Administrator złamał zgłoś Zakazy #Nie wolno obrażać, grozić, gnębić użytkowników i administrację. #Nie wolno kopiować od innych wik szablonów( jak macie zgodę na użycie, wtedy zakaz was nie obowiązuje) #Nie wolno utrudniać nam pracy i niszczyć wiki oraz to co zostało zrobione. #Nie wolno edytować czyiś brudnopisów lub profili. Administracja może jedynie dodawać odznaki, chyba ze użytkownik nie zezwolił na profilu, blogu, artykule, Chacie. #Nie tworzymy kucyków które są czyjimiś ponysonami lub należą do czyjejś ponysony.. . #Nie wyśmiewamy się i nie jesteśmy nietolerancyjni wobec wszystkich. #Nie chwalimy się miejscem w rankingu bezpośrednio w artykule. (Chodzi tu o najdłuższe strony itp. ) #( Wyjątek jeśli artykuł należy do konkursu) Nie chwalimy się na blogu. Bedzie to uznawane za spam. #Od 1 września obowiązuje zakaz posiadania multikont. To znaczy że nie zezwalamy na multikonta. Ci którzy są zmuszeni zamknać konta i zrobić nowe mają jeszcze czas. Zezwolenia #Zezwalamy na formę pomocy w postaci, szablonów, kodów itd. #Można stworzyć kucyka nawet który przybiera formy . #Alikorny wymagają zgody społeczonści lub jeśli nie ma Administracji. #Można stworzyć Alikorna. Z tym że wprowadzono ograniczenie do '''10''' Alikornów. Konkursy #Konkursami organizuje Administracja i Użytkownik z plakietką Konkurs/Impreza. #Aby otrzymać plakietkę musisz mieć na wiki 3 spełnione zasady: *Odpowiedzialność *Aktywność *Kreatywność *Chęć dzielenia się Kary Co otrzymasz za postępek na tej Wiki. #Spam -('''blokada 1 dzień''') #Za pisanie na czyimś profilu, brudnopisie, blogu bez zgody, ('''blokada na miesiąc''') #Hakowanie ('''Ban for ever)''' #Troll (''' Pół roku)''' #Rasizm i Nazizm ( '''Na zawsze''') #Pornografia ('''Na Zawsze)''' #Piractwo (Rok) #Agresja ('''Rok''') #Poniżanie ('''Rok''') #Kradzież ('''For Ever''') #Wandalizm ('''3 miesiące''') #Nietolerancja )'''14 dni czyli 2 tygodnie)''' #Pyskowanie, Wywyższanie, Obrażanie, Grożenie, Używanie Ironi (''' Ban całkowitą blokadą''', Od postępku Tydzień/Dwa tygodnie lub pół roku) #Pisanie obraźliwych, ironicznych komentarzy. (''' blokada na 14 dni.)''' #Umieszczanie artykułów obrażających kogoś, niedozwolone artykuły z innych seriali. ( '''blokada miesiąc''') #Za ataki osobiste( '''Miesiąc, 3 Miesiące, Pół Roku, Rok, Na Zawsze''') Skargi *Skargi proszę zgłaszać Administracji. *Jeśli Administrator złamał prawo wtedy zgłoś do Centrum Społeczności. Podpisano